References
    [1] S. Avidan and A. Shamir, “Seam carving for content-aware image resizing,” ACM Transactions on Graphics (SIGGRAPH), vol. 26, no. 3, 2007.    [2] M. Rubinstein, A. Shamir, and S. Avidan, “Improved seam carving for video retargeting,” ACM Transactions on Graphics (SIGGRAPH), pp. 1-9, 2008.    [3] V. Setlur, S. Takagi, R. Raskar, M. Gleicher, and B. Gooch, “Automatic image retargeting,” ACM SIGGRAPH Sketches, vol. 154, p. 4, 2004.    [4] C. Tao, J. Jia, and H. Sun, “Active window oriented dynamic video retargeting,” Workshop on Dynamical Vision ICCV, 2007.    [5] L. Wolf, M. Guttmann, and D. Cohen-Or, “Non-homogeneous content-driven video-retargeting,” International Conference on Computer Vision, pp. 1-6, 2007.    [6] Y.-S. Wang, C.-L. Tai, O. Sorkine, and T.-Y. Lee, “Optimized scale-and-stretch for image resizing,” ACM Transactions on Graphics (SIGGRAPH Asia), pp. 1-8, 2008.    [7] S.-F. Wang and S.-H. Lai, “Fast structure-preserving image retargeting,” Proceedings of the 2009 IEEE International Conference on Acoustics, Speech and Signal Processing, pp. 1049-1052, 2009.    [8] L. Itti, C. Koch, and E. Niebur, “A model of saliency-based visual attention for rapid scene analysis,” IEEE Trans. Pattern Anal. Mach. Intell., 1998.    [9] J. V. D. Weijer, T. Gevers, and A. W. M. Smeulders, “Robust photometric invariant features from the color tensor,” IEEE Trans. Image Processing, vol. 15, p. 2006, 2004.    [10] C. C. Paige and M. A. Saunders, “Solution of sparse indefinite systems of linear equations,” SIAM J. Numer. Anal., vol. 12, pp. 617-629, 1975.